Decisions
by Bonnie Salvatore
Summary: She left. But now, shes back. But she's not alone.   Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

So, I know I shouldn't be writing new stories and I should be updating stories…but...alas here we are.

This one is different. Olivia has been gone for six years and a half. She left in 2005, and now its December of 2011. No one knew why she left, or where she was expect for Fin. Season 12 ending didn't happen.

Chapter 1

Olivia got out of the taxi and took a deep breath of the cool crisp night air. Aha, New York how she has missed it. Nothing has changed she noticed looking around.

"Mommy?" A tiny voice asked.

Liv turned around and watched her daughter, Grace Ella Benson get out of the car. Her intelligent brown eyes surveyed the area with interest.

Liv smiled "Yes honey?"

"Are we here?" Grace asked looking adorable in a brown skirt, pink shirt, white leggings, and long white trench coat with mary janes.

"Yes we are" Liv told her getting the luggage out of the car, and paid the man. Liv took her daughter's hand in one hand and the luggage in the other and led her up the stairs to the apartment she thought she never would return to.

Opening the door with the key the manager had given her, she closed the door and looked around turning on the lights. It was still the same as she remembered. Big, roomy, and quiet. Expect the apartment was bare and covered in dust. Like someone hasn't lived in there for a long time. Which was the case.

Grace sneezed "Were going to live here?"

"Yes Grace. I know its dirty but once I clean it up and put our furniture in, it will look better I promise." Liv told her going to the kitchen.

"I want to help, mommy." Grace said following her.

"Thank you Gracie. First we have to go to the supermarket and get supplies. So lets head on over. Theres one down the street." Liv said closing the cabinets.

Three hours later.

The place looked different, more homey and cozy. It was clean, the floors shining, not a trace of dust anywhere. The cabinets and fridge were stocked with food, curtains hung in the window, closed. The fire was roaring, and in the corner was a small christmas tree. It was beautiful, full, and they fell in love with it when they walked past it. They were going to decorate tomorrow when there stuff came.

After eating a dinner of pizza, Liv gave Grace a bath, brushed her teeth, and set up her bed. A sleeping bag in front of the fire. After Grace was snuggled in with her favorite stuffed toy, a teddy bear, Liv read her Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs her favorite story. Grace fell asleep and Liv stopped reading. Kissing her forehead, she put the book away and cleaned up.

Liv sighed when she finished, hugging herself. Why did she come back? What was left for her here? She was happy in California. She had a good place, a stable job, and a sense of belonging. But something kept on tugging her to come back here. The place she avoided for reasons that she couldn't face.

Liv walked to her bedroom and opened the door. Standing in the doorway, all the memories came back so strong it made her stumble. Him kissing her passionately, desperately. Her hands shaking as she stroked his face, how he was gentle and caring as he laid her on the bed. How there were no walls just them in the moment as he whispered her name.

Shaking her head, she closed the door and went to sleep, keeping Grace close to her.

In the morning Liv made a breakfast of blue berry waffles and hot chocolate.

After that Liv brushed Grace's hair a pastime they both enjoyed. Her hair was beautiful. It was a deep amber, with curls hanging down against her waist. In the sun it turned auburn.

Dressing her in jeans and a red turtleneck, and jeans and a blue one for herself, they opened the doors for the movers and got to work.

6 p.m.

The door shut behind them, and Liv sighed. Finally!

The floors were now covered in rugs, the comfy brown couches were placed around the fire, the dining table against the windows, the t.v. next to the fire.

Liv's bed was in her room with all her clothes in the closet with a small desk. Grace's bed was in the extra room next to hers. It was a Disney princess bed with princess covers, pillows, and blankets. Everything was princess themed. The lamps, her books, her desk, her brushes, her toys. The tree was decorated with ornaments, candy canes, and pictures of her and Grace. It was cozy, and it finally made her relax.

"Mommy there's someone at the door." Gracie said running to her.

"Thank you." Kissing the top of her head, she went to open the door and found Fin there, grinning with a present in his hand.

"Fin!" Liv said laughing, hugging him hard after closing the door behind him.

"Hey baby-girl. I missed you. Welcome back." He hugged her tightly.

Liv pulled away wiping her eyes "I missed you too! How are you? And why did you trouble yourself?"

Fin laughed "Its not for you, its for Gracie. Where is she?"

"I'm right here, Uncle Fin!" Gracie hurled herself at Fin, hugging him hard.

"You've gotten so big, boo! I missed you so much."

Gracie pulled away "I miss you too."

"I got you a present." Fin said handing it to her.

"Thank you." Gracie smiled and hurriedly unwrapped it. It was the new Rapunzel doll, from the Disney movie Tangled.

"Ooo! Thank you!" She hugged him again and run off to play.

Fin chuckled and stood up "How long has it been, Liv?"

"Two years since you visited, I'm glad she remberes you." Liv said smiling

. "Well it helps that I call you guys every night." Fin said leaning against the counter and looking around. "The place looks good, Liv. I see you already decorated."

Liv looked at the tree "Ya she loves Christmas, so I try to make it as special as I can. Thank you, by the way for the present."

"Its no problem baby girl, you know that. So I'm taking you guys out to eat no objections, its your first night back and I want it to be nice." Fin said, leaving no room to argue.

"Ok. Ok." Liv said, grinning.

They ate at the restaurant Olive Garden. Liv told Fin about the trip over, and about Gracie's enrollment to Kinder Care Elementry. They talked about how everyone was doing at the priceient, expect for one person. Fin was leaving it for later.

When they were full and content, Fin took them home. When Liv closed the door to Grace's room, Fin gestured to the couch. Liv sat down loving the warmth from the fire he conjured up.

"When are you going to tell him?" Fin asked, putting a damper on her mood.

Liv looked at her hands "I don't know."

"You have to, Liv. You know that right?" Fin said gently. "Yes thats one of the reason's I came back for." Liv replied.

"He misses you, you know."

Liv looked at him "What?"

Fin nodded "Not a day goes by that I don't see him looking at your photo on his desk, Liv."

Liv thought about this. "Does…does he talk about me?"

"He…doesn't mention your name. At least not when he's sober." Fin told her.

Liv sighed putting her face in her hands. "Why is this so complicated? Its like a damn soap opera."

Fin put a arm around her, giving her comfort "He divorced Kathy six months ago."

"Really? Why?" Liv exclaimed her head snapping up.

"They've been fighting a lot. I've seen them go at it a couple of times. He's been staying late, not spending time with his kids…he's empty, Liv. He's really not there anymore." Fin said rubbing her shoulders.

"Is the kids staying with him or…?"

"Kathy, for now. He see's them every other week, but its not enough for him I guess." Fin remarked.

"I don't think I can face him, Fin." Liv whispered leaning into him.

"I know honey but think of Gracie. Don't you think its her right to know her father?"

Liv sighed "I know…but its going to be hard."

Fin nodded. It was.

So tell me what you think! Yes, no? Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Im so happy that you guys enjoyed chapter 1 :) Thank you for the reviews, guys! :)

Chapter 2

Tuesday Morning.

"Mommy I don't want to go to school, cant I stay with you?" Gracie said tugging on Olivia's deep brown trench coat.

"No, honey. I have to go find a job. But don't you want to go to school and meet new friends?"

Gracie shook her head making her curls bounce.

Liv sighed and kneeled down "Gracie, for me? Please?"

Gracie sighed "Ok."

Liv smiled and hugged her. Pulling away she closed her jacket and tightened the red scarf around her neck. Taking her by the hand, she locked the door and headed down the stairs. After meeting Grace's new teacher, and making sure Grace was going to be alright, Liv headed out.

Pulling on a pair of gloves, she sighed deeply and headed to the familiar building that had caused her pain and a sense of belonging.

Elliot groaned quietly so none of his coworkers could hear. His heart hurt like no tomorrow. He had to stop drinking like this, it was just too much. He got up and headed to the bathroom.

While he splashed his face, he thought about what he had to do today. Two open cases, and paperwork. Oh, and trying not to kill his new partner. Ever since _she_ left, he was on and off with partners. He tried to tell Cragen that he couldn't work with anyone, that he worked better alone, but Cragen shut him up before he could open his mouth. His new partner of, so far six months, was ok. He was a average late in the thirty's guy. Not married, transferred from Chicago, and just a quiet hard working man. What was remarkable about him was his green eyes they just bore right thorough you, making you feel like you were being x-rayed.

Elliot wiped his face and headed back. "Hey, Elliot. How are you?" Stefan, his partner, asked.

"Fine." Elliot said sitting down on his table and shifting his papers.

Stefan looked at him "Did you finish the paperwork on the Potter's case?"

Elliot nodded not looking at him.

Stefan sighed, hating that Elliot didn't communicate with him. He looked up and was in time to see the most beautiful women he has ever seen walk in.

"Oh wow. Whose that?" Stefan breathed, causing Elliot to look up.

Elliot froze, shocked. Was he dreaming? Was he drunk? He must be because that couldn't be Olivia Benson standing in the doorway looking like she has never left.

He saw Stefan get up and walk over to her. They talked for a few seconds than Stefan pointed to him.

Olivia followed his arm, and froze too. It felt like days were being passed unnoticed as they looked into each other's eyes. Elliot pinched himself, and realized he was awake. Realized that she was here.

Olivia finally broke away, biting her lip. She looked fucking amazing. Her hair was longer, reaching her mid arms. It was a deep amber, and it looked silkily. She was still the same weight size, but there was something different. He couldn't pinpoint it. But she was glowing, and she looked happy, healthy and relaxed. And what was she wearing? When did she go into the fashion trend? He wondered as he took in her dark navy jeans tucked into chocolate boots, red turtleneck, and deep brown trench coat. A burberry(?) scarf completed the picture.

"Liv! Is that you?" Munch hollered coming in and hugging her.

"Yes its me! How are you?" She hugged him back, laughing.

Elliot's heart clenched as he listened to the tinkling of bells that was her laughter.

"Me? How am I? How are you? Better yet. Where the hell have you been?" Munch asked letting her go.

Liv smiled "California."

California? Why would she go there? Elliot thought getting up but not moving any closer.

Olivia smiled at Munch as she answered his questions, her mind whirling as she stole glances at Elliot. He looked like hell. He had deep circles under his eyes, his clothes were rumpled, and was that a slight stubble? The Elliot she remembered was always clean shaven, and dressed for work in clean suits. His hand had no rings, she noted with satisfaction.

"Liv? This is Elliot's new partner Stefan Carter. Carter, this is Elliot's ex partner."

Munch introduced breaking her out of her thoughts. Liv shook hands, marveling at handsome he was. And his eyes? Wow. He was maybe 5'11, had dark brown hair that was carelessly messy, and he wore expensive suits she noticed.

"Wow, Elliot why did you let her get away?"

Stefan asked, laughing. Not realizing that put everyone in tense silence.

Luckily Fin came in and noticed the tension "Whats up? Did we get a new…oh Olivia! Your here" Fin said smiling and hugging her with ease.

Why was she all touchy feel with everyone expect for him? Elliot wondered. But she was, that one amazing tragic night all those years ago….

"I'm here." Liv acknowledged, chancing another glance at Elliot.

Fin glanced between the two of them knowingly "Elliot? Aren't you going to say anything?"

Elliot looked at Fin incredulously "What should I say? Welcome back? Im ecstatic that your back? She likes honesty, Fin. So why should I lie to her?" Without looking at anyone, he left slamming the chair against the desk as he grabbed his jacket.

Liv sighed, she had expected this.

"He'll come around, Liv." Munch said soothingly noticing her quiet distress.

"I don't blame him." Liv said quietly.

Fin put arm around her shoulders and steering her out of the prescient "Come on, honey. Lets go get some breakfast."

"Hold on, Fin I'm coming too. Carter, can you tell the Cap?" Munch said, and when Carter nodded, they left.

* * *

><p>"You have what?" Munch said, choking on his eggs. Shock, happiness, and confusion was written all over his face.<p>

"I have a six year old daughter, John. Her name is Grace." Liv smiled as she cut her blueberry waffles.

Munch wiped his mouth and pushed the plate away from him.

"Is that why you left?" Liv nodded remembering that John was smart, and he caught on quickly.

"Whose the father?" John asked watching her.

Liv stalled not knowing how to answer. Should she take him in her confidence, or should she leave him in the dark?

"You can tell him, Liv. John is one of the most trustworthy people I know" Fin told her.

Liv looked at him for a couple of minutes and when he nodded his head, encouraging her, she sighed and answered. "Elliot."

John didn't say anything, and his face was unreadable.

Liv, not expecting this, got worried "John?"

"I knew some day you guys would give in to each other" John finally said after a long silence.

Liv's brow furrowed "What do you mean?"

John smiled "Oh Liv, don't deny it. There was always a connection between the two of you. And there always was a sexual tension as well. Fin noticed a couple days after he joined."

Liv looked at Fin for confirmation."Ya baby girl, I was surprised he didn't divorce Kathy earlier." Fin told her pushing away his finished plate of waffles too.

"How did it happen?" John asked pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Liv blushed "Don't you know?"

Fin grinned "He means what led you guys up to it."

Liv grinned "Oh."

And as Fin and John waited for her answer, Liv reminisced.

_"You sure you don't want to head home, El?" Liv said shrugging off her coat and putting it in the closet._

_ "Yes, I'm sure. Kathy's probably asleep anyhow its one am." Elliot told her sitting on the couch._

_ Liv nodded understanding. This was their regular routine."Do you want anything to drink? Eat? I know the case hasn't gave us a chance for a break." "A beer, if you have it." Elliot said._

_ Liv went to get one, and one for herself. After settling down, they sipped their drinks quietly, content._

_ "Liv?" Elliot said suddenly._

_ "Ya El?" Liv said, looking at him. _

_"Its so quiet. How can you stand it?" El said setting his empty beer on the table._

_ "Usually I'm to tired to notice, El. Im never home." Liv said setting down her beer too. _

_But it fell and hit the floor with a crash._

_ "Shit." Liv groaned, bending down to clean it but Elliot was already there, already scooping up the jagged pieces. "Its ok, Liv. I got this. Go sit down I don't want you to inure your hand." Elliot said, grabbing her hand, stilling it._

_ Liv looked at her hand, then looked at him. She realized right then how close they were, how if she leaned a little closer, she could capture those lips. Elliot noticed too, and his breathing turned heavier. Everything was still, quiet. Until after a eternity, when Elliot leaned in slowly and kissed her hesitantly, gently. Liv was still, not moving as he kissed her questioningly, unsure as what was happening. But then something changed. Something that made her start kissing him back, start kissing him hard. She didn't want to stop, marveling at how soft his lips were and how they molded to hers so perfectly. Elliot brushed his tongue against her lip, and she opened it, giving him access. He explored her soft, warm, wet mouth hungrily. It was like heaven._

_ Elliot pulled back realizing what he was doing. "I'm so sorry Liv, that was out of line." _

_Liv had her eyes closed, her breathing deep. She opened her eyes at his words however "Its…fine El."_

_ "I should go." Elliot made to stand up, but Liv clutched at his sleeve, halting him. _

_"Stay." _

_One word. But it held so much more. _

_He looked at her, unsure. __Her eyes were glittering with uncertainty, fire, and need. It made his knees go weak._

_"You know what your asking, right?" El said, putting the glass pieces on the table along with hers._

_ Liv nodded "Yes." _

_"Liv..if we do this, we can never go back." Elliot whispered leaning down again so they were eye to eye._

_"I know the risks, El. But I just need one night. One night of pretending. Can you do that? Or am I asking to much?"_

_ Elliot looked at her. They stared at each other, appraisingly. Elliot knew the risks. He knew he would lose his job, wife, credibility. But what did it matter? He loved her, always knowing from the moment he saw her walk in through those doors. With that he leaned in and kissed her again. As the first one was filled with uncertainty, this one was filled with passion, fire, and want. It was pure bliss. _

"It was the heat of the moment, guys." Liv said shaking herself out of her thoughts.

"I believe that, considering the tension between the two of you." John said paying the check.

Liv gave a small smile "Do you want to meet my daughter?"

"It would be a honor, Liv." John said smiling.

"Hey Gracie! How was school?" Liv said hugging her daughter hard.

"It was fantastic, mommy! I made three new friends, and I made you this." Grace said pulling away and giving her a hand drawn picture. It was a picture of Grace and her at the beach in Cali. They were holding hands, smiling and at the top Gracie wrote I love you.

"Its beautiful, honey! Thank you. Now Grace I want you to meet a old friend of mine and Uncle Fin's ok? His name is John."

"OK, mommy." Gracie said, taking her hand.

Liv lead her daughter to the front of the school where John and Fin was waiting.

"See the tall man, Grace? Thats John." Liv pointed out.

"Is he a police officer too?" Grace asked looking up at her mom.

"Yes, honey. We used to work together before I moved to Cali." Liv answered walking up to them.

"John? This is my daughter, Grace Ella Benson." Liv introduced proudly stepping back.

John looked at Grace, smiled, and held out his hand "Hi Grace, Im John. How are you?"

Grace shook his hand shyly "I'm fine, thank you. Your so tall."

John laughed. Compared to her, he was a giant. "Such manners Liv. How old are you?"

"Six i'm turning seven in three weeks, right mommy?" Gracie looked at her for confirmation.

"Right Gracie." Liv smiled. Wow almost seven years since…no, she wouldn't think about it.

"Hi Uncle Fin!" Gracie said hugging Fin.

"Hi boo! How was your first day?"

"Good! I made some new friends"

"Not boys, right?" Fin said, teasing her.

"Eww boys have cooties!" Gracie giggled, her laughter just like her mothers.

"Grace? May I call you Gracie too?" John asked, watching the exchange.

"Yes you can. May I call you Uncle John?" Grace asked looking up at him with a innocent smile.

"Uncle? Your making me sound so old." John grinned.

"You are old." Fin smirked.

"Shut up, I can still kick your-"

"_Boys._" Liv interrupted while Grace giggled again.

"Yes you can honey." John told her glaring at Fin.

"So Gracie are you hungry?" Fin asked as they headed to the car.

"No, mommy packed me a big lunch. I just want to go home and read with that ok, mommy?" Gracie answered, clutching her mom's hand.

"Of course sweetie. We can even watch some movies if you want." Liv said, picking her up.

"Yay!" Gracie smiled.

"Would you guys care to join us?" Liv offered as they reached the car.

"We would, Liv. But I think we have to head back. You know how Cragen gets." John said sadly.

"Well, swing by later. I'll make some spaghetti and we can hang then. You in?" Liv told them.

"Sure. See you around seven?" John said happy.

"Ok. See you then!" Liv said, making to leave but Fin stopped her.

"Hold on there, we're giving you a lift."

"But if you guys need to be at work…"

"No worries Liv, come on I cant let you head home by yourself. Get in."

"Fine." Liv said, touched by his thoughtfulness.

Later on around six thirty.

Everything was ready. The spaghetti, the drinks, dessert. Tables, movies check. After arriving home, Liv gave Grace a bath, and read with her. After that she helped her with some of her homework which was some basic math packets and spelling packets. Then while Gracie took her afternoon nap, Liv got to work.

Liv liked to be busy. When she was busy, it made her not think. And she couldn't think. Especially after what happened today with Elliot. She knew he was going to be like this, but still his rejection stung. Somewhere deep inside she thought they would see each other and fall in each other's arms like in the movies. Shaking her head at herself, she went to go to check on Grace.

Sorry I cut it off like that! Hope you liked it :) Next chapter soon, hopefully! Happy holidays, and have a Happy New Year! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I know I'm late, but Happy New Years! Wow, my first update in 2012. May I shed a few tears? Haha!

So. I got news for you guys. Thanks to Rachel (junperbreze) She gave us a scene of Olivia kissing the new ADA in season 13. Ya! I know! Who is this guy? Is he going to be permeant? Is he bad or good? Hm, we'll just see! But regardless of the new guy, she better not be forgetting about Elliot! Even though Chris is gone for the reason for wanting to be on True Blood. *insert scoff, eye roll, and frustrated sigh*

Anyways! On with the story! Remember to review! :)

"Liv, when did you learn to cook this good?" Fin asked, sighing with satisfaction.

Liv smiled and raised her glass to him "Thanks. I got into the habitat a couple of months after I moved to Cali. Take-out just wasn't going to cut it."

"I haven't had a home cooked meal since-"

"Your ex left your sorry butt?" Fin interjected, grinning.

"No since your ex invited me over." John laughed at Fin's expression.

Liv chuckled and looked at Grace "Honey? You want more or are you doing ok?"

Gracie smiled "No, thank you Mommy. I'm full already."

"Already? But you didn't eat a lot honey." Liv said looking at her plate.

Gracie shook her head "I did, Mommy. Promise may I please be excused?"

"You may. Wash your hands before you go play, ok?"

"Ok!" Grace said, running out of the room.

Liv picked up her plate and Grace's and took them to the sink.

Fin and John were right behind her with theirs.

"No, go relax guys. You need it. I'll clean."

"No can do Liv. Your probably tired too, so were going to help ok?" John said, giving her a serious look.

Liv sighed "Ok, I know when I'm outnumbered."

John and Fin grinned at each other, and started to bring the rest of the stuff from the table.

"So do you know if you want to work at the prescient again?" Fin asked handing her the bread basket.

Liv ran the water "I don't know."

"What did you work as in Cali?" John asked grabbing a towel to dry the dishes.

"I worked as a security detail in a hotel." Liv said, sighing. Everyone was so welcoming there, and it was quiet. Peaceful. Something that she found was soothing.

"For six years? Dang." Fin said wiping down the table.

"After three years, I started helping out in a friends bakery. So between the two, I was busy." Liv told them handing the dishes to John.

"So can you make a cake for me then?" John asked hopefully.

Liv grinned and went to the counter and pulled out a vanilla cake with chocolate frosting "Already ahead of you."

John's eyes lit up, and he took the cake eagerly. "Lets eat this bad boy!"

Liv laughed, got plates, glasses, forks, and the milk. Once everything was set up she called Gracie.

As they were eating the cake and Fin and John praising her cooking, Elliot was downstairs looking up at the lit window. Why was he here? What was the point? She was just going to break his heart all over again. Sighing he turned away, but stopped. No, he needed to talk to her, now while she was alone. He went inside and headed to the elevator.

"Mmm Liv. I swear I'll pay you for your cooking. Please make some more of this to die for cake!" John grinned patting his bloated stomach.

"You don't have to pay me, John. I would be happy to make you some more." Liv smiled.

The doorbell rang, and all three of them looked at each other curiously.

"Who could that be, this late at night?" Fin asked.

Liv got up to check, but Gracie was already ahead of her. She run to the door and opened it. Revealing Elliot.

Elliot looked at the little girl, shocked. Who was she? His eyes took in her amber hair, delicate small nose, full pink lips, and her brown eyes. The eyes that were Olivia's. He looked up hearing a gasp, and he sucked in his breath.

Fin, John and Olivia were half rising from there chairs, shocked.

"May I help you?" The little girl asked in a clear, musical voice.

"Elliot what are you doing here?" Liv asked, flustered walking over to them and pulling Grace behind her.

"I came to see you, to talk to the child Olivia?" Elliot asked, his heart beating.

Liv sighed and looked at him straight on " Her name is Grace and she's our daughter."

DAMN! Drama! Hehehehehehhehehehe. Review! Happy Valentines day!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! You think I have forgotten you guys? I'm so sorry! I've been dealing with so many things. And I haven't had a chance to update! Hopefully, I will try 2 update sooner! That includes two of my stories. Anyways, on with the story!

Happy April!

Chapter 3

Elliot's eyes read shock, and confusion. What? He looked at Grace for confirmation. He scrutinized her beautiful, angelic face, but he couldn't see himself. Just Olivia.

"I don't see the resemblance…" Elliot told her, raising his chin.

Liv gnawed at her lip nervously "Its her personality, really. Would you like to come in?"

Elliot shook his head "No, your…busy. I'll come back." He took one last look at Grace and walked away.

Liv sighed closing the door. She faced Fin and John "Why did he have to find out this way?"

Fin walked over to her and rubbed her shoulders "It was going to happen eventually Liv. Come on, lets put Gracie to bed and sit by the fire."

When Liv nodded, he picked Grace up, and they headed to the bedroom.

John quickly finished the rest of the dishes and started a fire. He also brought three glasses of red wine and set them on the table.

Liv and Fin came out closing the door softly behind them, and joined him on the couch.

"Thanks." Liv said, accepting the glass and taking a sip.

"What did Gracie say?" John asked, swirling his wine in the glass.

"Nothing, I guess she was to tired to notice what I said…" Liv trailed off, staring into the fire.

"She asked me." Fin told her.

Liv looked at him surprised "When?"

"When you were getting her pajamas. Grace asked me who he was but she didn't ask me if he was her father." Fin answered taking a long sip from the cup.

Liv sighed, set her glass down, and put her face in between her hands. "Oh god. This is why I didn't want to come back."

Fin set his glass down too and rubbed her shoulders "You had to, Liv. He has the right to know his child, and Grace has the right to know her father. And you need to get this weight off your chest. I know its killing you."

Liv looked at him "But did it have to be so soon? I thought I had time! I wasn't even prepared to tell him, I didn't even have my story down. But now Im forced to tell him."

Liv took a sip from her cup irritated.

"Its going to be ok, Liv." John said soothingly "You'll see."

Liv looked at him "Lets hope so."

"I know so." John told her and raised his glass to her.

One month later.

It was mid January. Olivia and Gracie were finally settled in. Grace was excelling in her school, immediately being the brightest of all and even going to a higher grade level. She was learning fast with enthusiasm and Liv loved helping her with new packets.

Liv got a job being the co-chef at a local restaurant down the block from where she lived. She loved it, it was a change, seeing happy faces instead of grim ones in New York. She was learning so many new dishes and she never failed trying them out on John and Fin. John and Fin were getting closer to Gracie, taking her to parks, zoos, and also to ice cream parlors.

Liv got her story together and went to see Elliot. But when she got there, she found out he took a leave and they didn't know when he was going to be back. She wrote him a letter, explaining everything, but she couldn't bring herself to deliver it. It was sitting on her nightstand, haunting her thoughts every night before going to bed.

"Its freezing out there!" Liv laughed, closing the door behind her and Grace. Gracie giggled, and stomped out the fresh snow on her boots.

"There's so much snow, mommy! I wish it was like this in California!" Gracie smiled.

"Its to hot over there to have snow, honey. But it is nice to see the snow, huh?" Liv smiled as she took off her winter things and put them in the closet.

"Wash up for dinner and after dinner I have a surprise for you." Liv smiled at her.

"Ok mommy!" Gracie run to the bathroom her curls bouncing.

Liv quickly put the dinner on the table (chicken with potatoes) and made sure the cake wasn't in site.

"Mmm, my favorite!" Gracie said sitting on the table.

"I know boo thats why I made it." Liv put some on her plate and for herself and they ate together. Liv asked her about school, her friends, and her teacher. Gracie answered all of them happily finishing her plate and asking for seconds. When she was done, she told Gracie to close her eyes and wait for her surprise.

She brought out the chocolate cake with strawberry frosting with seven candles and starting singing. Gracie's eyes flew open in delight and she giggled as she clapped her hands.

When Liv was done singing she told her "Make a wish honey and blow out the candles Gracie!" Gracie blew them out and Liv kissed her and cut her a slice.

After they watched Cinderella, Liv got her ready for bed, tucked her into bed and read her a story.

Liv went to the living room and poured herself a calming glass of red wine. She turned on the fire place and sat down across from it, taking comfort in the small luxury.

_Ding. Ding. Ding. _

Who could that be? Liv wondered setting her glass aside and going to the door.

She looked through the hole and gasped. Elliot was standing on the other side of it. As if he could sense her staring, he looked directly in the hole.

Liv pulled away, gasping. What was he doing here at 10 at night?

"Olivia, open the door, please." Elliot said, his voice quiet.

Liv pondered if she should open it. What if he was drunk?

"Olivia?"

Liv sighed, and opened the door.

Elliot looked at her "Thanks. Can I come in?"

Liv nodded and closed the door behind them.

"Can I get you something?" She asked politely, willing her voice to be steady.

"No. I will only be here for a little bit." Elliot sat down on the couch and took in his surroundings. It had her taste around the whole thing. But he didn't have to look hard enough to notice Grace's things too. From the Disney DVDS, to the doll house stacked in the corner.

Liv sat across from him warily and appraised him "Are you drunk?"

Elliot looked at her surprised "Why would you ask that?"

"Why else would you come here at 10 at night on a sunday?" Liv retorted.

"No I'm sober." He reassured her. "For once." He mumbled to himself.

Liv waited for him to speak.

Elliot sighed and looked at the wall behind her. He still couldn't bring himself to look at her. It was trying to look into a bright light.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Liv looked at her hands "I don't know."

"Bullshit, Liv." Elliot told her, her nickname slipping out of his mouth with ease.

It was rusty and it tasted weird in his mouth.

"I have reasons, Elliot. Reasons that look stupid now…" Liv told him, looking at him. He looked better than the last time she saw him. He looked rested, clean, and there were hardly any bags under his eyes.

"Like?" Elliot gestured for her to continue.

"Kathy, your family, our jobs? Are those good enough reasons?" Liv snapped.

Elliot sighed "Our jobs don't matter Olivia. Not when a kid is involved."

"What about Kathy and your family? How could I ask you to leave her and your kids to run away with me and your daughter? I couldn't do that to you." Liv replied, her voice slightly shaky.

"Were you thinking to run away?" Elliot asked, surprised. It wasn't like her.

"What else was I supposed to do than?" Liv remarked.

"You could have told me. I could have helped you, we could have figured something out. You didn't even tell me. You just left. Do you know how hard that was? To not see you? One minute we were fine and in the next you vanish!" Elliot got up angrily from his chair.

He looked at her, his eyes reading heart break, and despair. "How could you not even let me know that we had a child together? Something that I've been wanting since the first day I met you?" He whispered, the anger going out of him.

"What?" Liv said, getting up too.

"Yes. I wanted a child with you. I was going to leave Kathy for you. Start a new life with you, if you wanted me. Did you really think that was a one night stand? Would I agree to something like that? You deserve better than that Olivia."

Liv looked at him shocked "How was I supposed to know? You never gave me a signal after that night! You just distanced yourself from me, and don't even try to deny it. I had to find out by myself, and when I did, I made my decision."

"Were you ever going to tell me if I hadn't found out a month ago?" Elliot asked, ignoring her harsh true words.

After that night, he didn't know what to do. He was concerned for her, and her job. He didn't want to put her in a spot so he distanced himself, but apparently that was the wrong move to make.

"Why do you think I came back?" Liv asked him looking at him.

"You…were going to tell me?" Elliot asked, hope growing inside of him.

Liv nodded and went to her room and came back with a envelope in her hand. "Here's proof. I was going to send this to you, if I hadn't seen you today."

Elliot took it, and their hands brushed. They looked up at each other, blue against blue.

"Thank you. So what now?" El asked, putting in the envelope in his pocket.

"I don't know. I want you to meet Grace as soon as possible. Do you want custody of her?" Liv asked, swallowing.

"Yes. But I'm not in a hurry. I want to get to know her first. And…I want us to be on friendly terms again." Elliot said, rubbing his neck as he always did when he was nervous.

"Alright. I'll let you know tomorrow when you can see her. Whats your number?" Liv said, pulling out her phone.

After they exchanged the information, Liv walked Elliot to the door.

"Thanks for coming." Liv leaned against the open door.

Elliot smiled slightly, nodded, and left.

Liv closed the door, sighing loudly, and headed to her room.

What a night.

Review! I'll try to update my other stories as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's another update! Enjoy!

Chapter 5

3 weeks later. It was now the end of February.

"So Gracie, honey, I need to talk to you." Liv said sitting across from her precious daughter, nervous. Fin squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Liv smiled at him and focused on Grace again. She was looking up at her mommy with trusting eyes, in her Disney princess pajamas.

"Remember how when you asked me if you had a daddy?" Liv began.

Grace nodded, her amber curls bouncing.

"And remember how I told you that you did have one, but he wasn't with us?"

Grace nodded again.

"Well you're daddy is here, and I want you to meet him, Grace. Can you do that for mommy?"

Grace looked at her mom, her eyes showing fear "Is he mean?" She asked, her voice quiet.

Liv pulled her daughter to her and hugged her hard "No baby, no. But I need you to see you're dad, baby. You have to know your daddy."

"Ok, mommy." Grace mumbled, confused about her mommy's behavior.

Liv sighed relived, and motioned Elliot in. He looked at the pair of them, seeing that she was indeed Olivia's child from the top of her hair, to the soles of her feet.

"Ready baby?" Liv asked.

Grace nodded meekly.

"Ok on the count of three. One, two, three."

Grace pulled away from her mom and stared out her dad in wonder.

Elliot smiled softly and sat across from her "Hi Grace, my name is Elliot."

Grace nodded, but didn't speak, curious but still afraid.

"You are very beautiful, Grace. And smart. Mommy showed me you're school work." Elliot said softly, trying to erase the fear he was feeling from her.

"Thank you" She said, her voice clear and musical.

"I see you love Disney princesses." Elliot told her, smiling.

"Yes, I do. Snow white is my favorite."

"She's the fairest one of them all, right? WIth the seven little men?" Elliot asked her, encouraging her to open up.

Grace nodded, smiling shyly.

"Thats my daughter's favorite princess too." Elliot told her.

"You have another daughter?" Gracie asked, looking at her mommy confused.

"Yes Gracie you have three sisters and two brothers." Olivia told her, rubbing her shoulders.

"Really?" Grace's mouth opened in a _O. _

"Yup! And they want to meet you." Elliot told her, ignoring Olivia's surprised face.

"Really? Can I Mommy?" Grace asked, looking at her mommy with pleading brown eyes. Liv's eyes.

"Sure sweetie. When, Elliot?" Liv asked him.

"Today? We can go to the park and have a picnic." Elliot suggested.

Liv looked out the window even though it was sunny, it was still cold. "Its cold, Elliot."

"I know a good place where we can go eat, and then we can play in the snow." Elliot rebounded.

"Please mommy?" Grace asked.

Liv sighed "OK." She turned to Fin "Join us? And ask John."

Fin smiled " I think it would be a good idea if it was just you guys Liv."

When she opened her mouth to protest, he put his finger against her lips and gave her a look.

"Fine." She mumbled against his finger.

Fin withdrew his finger, satisfied.

Elliot looked at the pair of them shocked. The strong and stubborn Olivia agreed so easily? What was this? Time really has changed, he realized.

"Ok. So how about we meet up in two hours? It will give us a chance to get everything in order." Liv told him.

"Ok. See you soon." he stood up."Bye, Grace."

Grace smiled shyly but didn't go near him "Bye."

Elliot smiled understanding and closed the door behind him.

"Why don't you want to come?" Liv asked, pouting.

"Liv, it would be good if you bonded with the kids. You don't know how they feel about this. Its time you sat down with them, and introduced Grace. And you need some quality time with Elliot." Fin explained.

"But if you were there, it would be easier." Liv told him.

"But nothing. I made my decision. Now, go get ready."

Liv rolled her eyes and picked Gracie up.

E/O

"Grace this is Maureen, Richard, Kathleen, Elizabeth and Elliot." Liv introduced, gesturing to every kid.

Grace hid behind her mom's legs and waved hello shyly.

"Hi, Grace. You can call me Dickie, if you want to. Everybody does." Richard said, smiling at her.

"Ok." Gracie said, smiling at him shyly.

"What do you say we go play on the swings with Elliot?" Richard held out his hand.

"What do you say, honey? Do you want to?" Liv asked.

Grace looked at her mommy for a minute and nodded.

"Ok." She said shyly. She took the hand Richard offered and together they all walked away. Maureen gave her a swift, unreadable look as she walked away.

"So this is good." Elliot commented as he started to take out the plates for the picnic.

"Its is. How did you find this place?" Liv asked, looking at the small park house which was heated and had bathrooms, a stove, and tables.

"Well when I moved to this side of the park I took the kids jogging and we discovered it together. Its part of the neighborhood community thing." Elliot shrugged his shoulders as he went to put a kettle on the stove.

"Nice." Liv commented removing the tops of the plates.

"You went all out." She said, surprised. There were hot dogs, chips, hamburgers, vegetable plate, and a caesar salad, her favorite. Even after all these years he still knew how she liked her salad. She smiled softly.

Elliot glanced at her, wondering what she was smiling about.

He was glad they were talking again, and he was glad he was getting to know his daughter. To think he missed out on her crucial years. He cringed, wishing he was there with Olivia when she gave birth to his child for the first time.

"So does Kathy know?" Liv asked, her voice quiet as she set up the plates and utensils.

"Know what." Elliot asked heating the food.

"That you have daughter?" Liv asked turning to face him.

Elliot went still "No."

"Why not? It's her right to know." Liv said not unkindly.

Elliot slowly turned around and looked at her. She had a fire in her eyes, fire he hasn't seen in a long time.

"I-"

"We have to own up to our mistake, Elliot." Olivia told him, crossing her arms.

Elliot gasped, shock. Mistake? Grace, their daughter, a mistake?

Liv backtracked at the look on his face "No, it wasn't a mistake Elliot. I just wish it happened when you weren't married. But we have to tell her, Elliot. Or she's going to hear it from you're kids, when she should be hearing it from you."

Elliot nodded, knowing she was right.

"Does anyone want more hot dogs?" Liv asked them "Grace?"

Grace shook her head and only Richard took another one.

"So what do you guys want to do after this?" Elliot asked the kids as he handed Liv the mustard.

Liv shook her head, and Elliot looked at her surprised. She always loved mustard on her hot dogs, what changed?

Liv just shrugged and wiped her mouth.

"How about a movie? There's a cute pirate movie going on for the kids." Lizzie suggested.

"Thats sounds like a good idea. Does everyone agree?" Elliot asked, smiling at Lizzie.

Everyone nodded yes.

"I want to go home." Maureen said bluntly.

Everyone went quiet and looked at her.

"Why, Mo? Aren't you having fun?" Elliot asked, confused.

Maureen looked at him, her face showing her anger for the first time "How is this fun? How is this right? She just shows up with a kid, and suddenly we have to act like this is ok? That we're happy? Well, I'm not considering what you did to mom. Did you fuck her while you were with Mom?"

"Maureen Stabler! You apologize to Olivia right this minute!"

"Why should I?" Maureen told him.

Elliot's face turned red, never a good sign "Why should you? Because you rude to Olivia and-"

"El, it's ok. Its fine." Olivia interrupted, touching his arm. Elliot stilled, shocked. She hasn't touched him since the night he made love to her. And he hasn't heard his nickname in so long. It felt good, right.

Her hand was soft, and he could feel the ring she was wearing on her middle finger.

Olivia withdrew her hand when he calmed down.

Maureen watched the exchange with narrowed eyes.

"You are grounded young lady." Elliot finally spoke.

"Grounded?" She laughed dryly "Im twenty one, Dad. You cant 'ground' me anymore. I'll take a cab." She stood up and looked at her siblings, than at Grace who was holding her mom's arm. Thank god she didn't look like her dad, she thought satisfied.

"Don't think this is ok, guys. Because it isn't and you know it." She turned on her heel and walked away.

Elliot looked after her shocked, anger, and upset. How could his own daughter do this to him? _Because you fucked Olivia, while you were with Kathy. Hurting her feelings, and making her realize her worst fears. _His conscience whispered.

He frowned, and looked at his remaining kids.

Richard and Lizzie looked back at him, with blank faces. They were both eighteen now, and if they wanted, they could leave him too. Did they want to? Did they hate him to? He looked at Kathleen who was refusing to look at him, her chin set stubbornly. He never knew how much she looked like her mother.

"I think I'm going to head home, El." Olivia said, picking up Grace.

"OK." Elliot said, knowing it was useless to argue.

"Thanks for today, it was fun." She smiled softly, giving him a understanding smile.

Elliot nodded "Bye Gracie, thanks for coming."

"Bye." She said into her mother's shoulder.

"Bye Grace it was fun playing with you." Richard said, smiling at her while Elizabeth nodded her head agreeing.

Grace smiled and Olivia waved goodbye as she walked away.

"It was going to come to this, Liv. You just have to deal with it." Fin told her later.

They were sitting by the fire, sipping 2009 red wine. Olivia called him as soon as she showered Grace, helped her with her homework, and tucked her into her bed.

"I was shocked, I never knew she could be that hostile. She always seemed so gentle." Liv told him, twirling her wine in her glass.

"What did you expect, Liv? Honestly? That they we're going to welcome you and Grace with welcome arms? You had a affair with Elliot. Yes, it was just the one night, but still. You broke that trust you had with them, and Kathy. Of course they are going to be hostile and angry." Fin told her, sipping his wine.

Liv looked at him, wisely knowing what he was saying was true. "You should be a therapist."

Fin laughed "I should be huh? I've been giving you advice and listening to you for years."

Olivia grinned, and she took a long sip of her wine.

"Did the kids have a good time?" Kathy asked, when they were all inside.

"Yes, they did." Elliot told looked good, rested. Her hair was longer, she was more curvy, and she looked more relaxed since the last time he saw her.

"I need to talk to you, Kathy. Privately. Do you have time, tomorrow?" Elliot asked.

Kathy looked surprised but nodded "We can go for a coffee around 11:00."

"Ok. See you tomorrow. Good night" Elliot walked to his car.

"Night" She closed the door behind him, not bothering to watch him drive away.

Elliot sighed, what was he going to tell her? And what was he going to do about Liv?

Thanks for reading!

And thanks Ren Victoria, you're review made me smile.

Review! Please ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Here is another chapter! Thanks for reviewing and thanks to my loyal readers! You know who you are! This one is for you.

Chapter 6

"Thanks for meeting me Kathy. I appreciate it." Elliot said, hugging her swiftly and sitting down.

"Sure El. Whats this about?" Kathy asked curious but wary.

"Lets order first." Elliot said nervous as he waved to the waiter.

After they ordered, (pancakes for Kathy and eggs with bacon for Elliot) received their coffee's, and made small talk about what was happening in each other lives, Elliot spoke.

"Before I say what I need to say, I just want to say I never meant to hurt you Kathy. I know your going to be furious and hurt. And I don't blame you if you never want to speak to me again. And I am going to be totally honest with you and come clean." Elliot began looking at her, his eyes searching hers.

Kathy registered the words and nodded already knowing what he was going to say. "Was it worth it?"

"What?" Elliot asked, surprised at her question. How could she already know what he was going to say to her?

"Sleeping with Olivia? Your partner? Was it worth it?" She asked bluntly stirring her coffee.

"Yes." Elliot told her, still surprised.

When she looked at him, surprised, he said "I told you I was going to be honest."

She nodded "Thank you."

He sipped his coffee, feeling better. It felt good to get it off his chest after all these years.

"I always wondered why she left." Kathy told him.

"You suspected?"

"I always have, Elliot." She told him softly.

Elliot looked at his ex-wife with surprise and thoughtfulness "You never said anything."

"I didn't need to." She answered.

"Why not?" Elliot asked curious.

Kathy waited until the waiter put down their food and left. "Because Elliot I know you. You would never cheat on me. You respected me enough and were religious enough not to. And you were never that man."

They looked at each other for once actually looking at each other. Elliot didn't realize how much she changed, how much wiser she has gotten. Kathy was relived to see he wasn't looking so tired. For the first time in ages he actually looked sober and in control of his emotions. What changed?

"Did she come back? Is this why you are now telling me after all these years?" Kathy asked.

"Yes and she brought someone with her." Elliot told her.

"Who?" Kathy asked, curious.

"Our daughter." Elliot answered.

Kathy dropped her knife, shocked.

E/O

"Gracie! You are going to be late for school!" Olivia yelled, standing at the door with her stuff.

Grace ran out her room "I had to say bye to my toys Mommy."

"Thats fine sweetie but your running late." She helped her put her jacket and backpack on.

"Remember today Uncle Fin is going to pick you up after school, ok?" Olivia reminded her daughter as they hurried down the stairs.

"Yes Mommy." Grace said, holding tightly to her mom's hand.

Liv smiled, loving those words.

E/O

"How old is she? Whats her name? Does she look like you?" Kathy asked.

"Slow down, Kathy." Elliot chuckled "Her name is Grace, she is seven years old, and she looks like Olivia through and through."

Kathy smiled, relieved. But it still hurt to know that he had a child with her, ached that he slept with her while they were still married. It shouldn't hurt, but it did.

"Hey." Elliot said softly, registering the change in her.

Kathy looked at him, her face unreadable.

"I am sorry for hurting you." Elliot apologized.

"Do you love her?" She asked.

"Yes." Elliot answered.

"I see. Well, thank you for telling me, Elliot. I appreciate the honesty." Kathy said gathering her stuff.

"You don't want to finish your breakfast?" Elliot asked looking at her half-eaten plate.

Kathy shook her head and put some money on the table "I'll see you later, Elliot."

"Bye Kathy." He watched her walk out, her blond hair catching in the sun, blinding him for a moment. He loved her still. Because she was the mother of his children. But it was nothing compared to his love for Olivia's.

Later around seven p.m.

"Thanks Fin for watching her." Liv said hugging him gratefully.

"No problem baby girl." He let go, smiling.

"Did she give you any trouble?" Liv asked watching him put on his jacket.

"Nope. I helped her with her homework, made her lunch, then put her for a nap. After she woke up we played barbies." He grinned.

"Your such a softie." Liv chuckled "You sure you can't stay for dinner?"

"I wish but I cant. Kevin is coming over tonight and he is going to introduce me to his finance." Fin told her, smiling.

"Really? Congratulation! Invite him over tomorrow so we can celebrate." Liv grinned, hugging him again.

"You sure?" Fin asked.

"Of course I am. Kevin can also meet Grace." Liv smiled.

"Ok, then. I'll see you tomorrow." Fin grinned.

"Bye." Liv said.

"Bye." Fin said.

"Wait! I want to say good-bye too!" Grace yelled running to the front door. She ran to Fin who picked her up and hugged her hard.

"Bye boo! It was fun spending the day with you."

"Thank you for playing Barbies with me. Bye!" She hugged him hard, and he set her down.

"Bye." He closed the door behind him.

"Alright then! Lets have dinner, shall we?" Liv said, locking the door.

"Can we have spaghetti mommy?" Grace asked.

"You know that sounds so yummy? Can you go read while I make dinner?" Liv said smiling.

Grace nodded and ran off.

"Did you say grace, sweetie?" Liv asked.

Grace nodded her mouth full.

Liv smiled as the door bell rang.

"Who could that be?" Liv asked getting up.

She looked through the key hole and opened the door surprised. "Kathy?"

"Hello, Olivia." Kathy smiled.

I know its a short chapter, guys! I know. But I barely had time to right this. I am back in the States and I have major jet lag. And the heat in Cali isn't helping either. But hope you enjoyed it!

Please Review!

Much love,

Bonnie.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! How are you? I know its been a long time since I wrote anything. I really don't have that much time to write any chapters since I started school. I am really sorry for the delay. I am currently writing this as I am flying to Chicago, so hope you like it!

"Come in Kathy." Liv opened the door wider as Kathy entered.

Kathy took off her scarf and looked around as Liv closed the door, locking it.

"I like your place, Liv. Very cozy."Kathy complimented.

"Thank you." Liv wrung her hands "Would you like some tea? I was just about to brew a pot."

"That would be great, thank you." Kathy answered.

"Have a seat and I'll get a pot going." Liv gestured to the couch and headed to the kitchen.

Kathy looked around as she sat down, paying attention to the Barbies and ballet slippers tossed around the room. She wondered where the girl could be, eager to see her but at the same time hoping she wouldn't. She knew that the girl was real, knew by the evidence, by Elliot's confession. But even though it was wrong, she hoped it was a dream so she could wake up, her mind clear and the girl a figment of her nightmare.

"Thats all set. Do you still take honey with it?" Liv's voice brought Kathy out of her reverie.

"Yes, I do." Kathy smiled at her and crossed her hands.

"So what brings you here?" Liv asked, sitting down across from her.

"Didn't Elliot tell you?" Kathy asked bluntly.

"No, he didn't, but, since you're here in my house after such a long time, I know why you came." Liv responded.

"Good, so we don't have to beat around the bush. Where is Grace?" Kathy asked.

"In her room. Would you like to see her?" Liv asked, watching her face closely.

Kathy nodded quickly, once.

Liv nodded and got up.

Kathy waited for a few quick minutes and then Liv came back. She was holding on to her daughter's hand tightly, her face set determinately.

Kathy let out her breath, not realizing she was holding it. The girl looked nothing like Elliot but looked like a carbon copy of Olivia. Same almond shape eyes, same color. Those eyes held her own, with an intensity a seven year old shouldn't possess.

"Gracie? Aren't you going to say hello?" Liv asked her daughter.

"Hello." Grace said with a clear, musical voice.

"Hi my name is Kathy." Kathy introduced.

"I know. Mommy told me." Grace answered.

Kathy nodded "I heard you met my kids, Grace. Did you enjoy playing with them?"

Grace nodded, smiling. Even her mouth was the same as Olivia's. Pink, lush, soft.

"You are their mommy right?" Grace asked.

Liv closed her eyes, hard. The guilt ran through her again, like poison. She thought it would be easier if she would let Kathy see Grace. Thought if she explained that it was out of her control, that she didn't mean to due this to her, cause her to have a divorce. But it was a thousand times worse.

Kathy looked at Olivia "Yes, I am."

Grace nodded, her brow furrowed.

"What is it sweetie?" Liv asked, concerned.

Gracie looked up at her mommy then at Kathy "Does that make her my other mommy?"

Liv sucked in her breath "No, Grace. It doesn't. I am your only mommy. Ok, honey?"

Grace nodded again.

Kathy laughed once "Anyway…"

Olivia smiled quickly "Let me get her ready for bed and then ill join you."

Kathy nodded again and Liv took Grace to the room.

"Bye Grace it was nice meeting you" Kathy said, thinking otherwise.

Grace waved and they disappeared in the room.

Kathy let out her breath, cursing silently. Why did she come? Was it any easier seeing the child? Even though the child looked nothing like Elliot, she was still his daughter. His flesh and blood. His DNA mixed with Olivia's. Kathy got up, agitated. She paced around, thinking what she was going to tell Olivia.

"Ok, she's in bed. Let me just grab the tea." Olivia came out and headed to the kitchen.

A few minutes later she came back carrying two steaming cups.

"Hope you like it." Liv smiled and sat down.

"I am sure I will." Kathy said, smiling through her teeth.

She took a sip. Damn, it was good.

Olivia sipped her drink, watching her thoughtfully. Her face was unreadable, a poker face. Her cop face.

"Was it worth it?" Kathy asked.

"Yes," Liv answered.

"Even though you broke the trust you had with me? The kids? Even though you had to leave your home, job, and friends? Lose your partner?"

"Yes," Liv answered again, without hesitation.

"Why?" Kathy asked, curious.

"Grace." Liv said simply.

Kathy nodded, understanding.

"I know what you are thinking, Kathy. I know why you came. You have every right to see her. You have the right to confront me. I told Elliot he needed to tell you-"

"You _told _Elliot to tell me?" Kathy interjected.

"Yes," Liv answered, realizing the mistake she made.

"So he didn't come tell me the truth by myself. He didn't tell me the truth so I wouldn't be hurt, so he could right his wrong. He told me because _you _asked him to? Are you serious right now?"

Olivia nodded, not knowing what to say.

Kathy set her cup down and got up "I got believe this."

"Kathy-"

"Don't Olivia. Don't defend him ok? Don't you dare. I can't even look at you right now. Cant you see how upset I am? How _hurt_? I thought we were friends. I thought I could trust you." She laughed "I guess I got the wool pulled over my eyes. What did I do to deserve this? What did I do to you?"

Liv closed her eyes, her words twisting into her heart like jagged knives.

"What do you have to say?"

Liv opened her eyes and got up, spreading her hands helplessly. " I really can't say anything, Kathy. I don't know why or how it happened. It was sudden, fast, and happened only once. It was out of our control. I didn't meant to hurt you or your kids or did I mean to break your trust. I didn't mean to make Elliot like this, Kathy. But it happened. And I don't even have the dignity to say sorry to your face. But I am sorry, Kathy. I am."

Kathy shook her head and grabbed her jacket. "Sorry doesn't make any of this ok. Sorry doesn't fix anything or rewind the past. And sorry doesn't make me feel any less hatred towards you."

She headed to the door and yanked it open.

Elliot stood there, his hand poised to knock, and a surprised look on his face.

Liv slumped hating this moment.

Kathy looked back once, her eyes reading hate, anger and sadness. Then she was gone.

Elliot looked after her and then at Liv, bewildered "What is going on?"

Hope you liked it!

Review.


End file.
